


晚安，我的炀炀

by SeetheLoco



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeetheLoco/pseuds/SeetheLoco





	晚安，我的炀炀

“紧张？”祁醉笑笑，伸手捏了捏于炀的耳垂，满意地看着它由白转红，下体又升腾出一股难以言喻的燥热感。他拉着于炀贴紧自己，毫不吝啬地将自己的气息都打在于炀颈侧，“先去洗澡？”  
于炀整个身子颤了一下，他点点头：“嗯…”正想问一句是谁先洗，不料老畜生先他开口：“一起洗吧，节约水。”说完不等于炀反应，直接将他横抱起来往浴室走。  
于炀缩在祁醉怀里一动不敢动，他能感受到祁醉的那根正紧紧贴着自己，隔着层层衣料一下一下摩擦着自己的臀缝。除却之前祁醉“礼尚往来”的帮了他一次，于炀在性事方面完全没开过荤，光是这一点触碰就把于炀刺激得不行，前端偷偷吐出些液体。于炀感受到自己内裤里的湿意，自知心虚，更是不敢抬头。一面后悔自己今天穿的为什么是运动裤，料子过于柔软，使触感更加强烈;一面又实在眷恋这一感觉，红着脸有意无意往那处蹭，把祁醉蹭得惹出火来，下体又胀大一圈，硬得发疼。他低头将于炀红得滴血的耳尖含在嘴里轻轻咬了咬，像是温柔的爱抚又像是无声的警告。  
祁醉把浴缸放满水，十分慷慨地将怀里的人扒得一丝不挂，抱着于炀坐进去，这才慢条斯理地脱自己的衣服。于炀抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，眼睛根本不知道往哪儿瞟，只能破罐破摔地盯着祁醉的动作。祁醉感觉到于炀的视线也不急，依旧一件一件脱得慢，像是要于炀看清他身上的每一条血管，每一颗深藏在衣料后面的痣。直到祁醉脸不红心不跳地一把拉下自己的内裤，于炀才像被烫着似的猛地闭上眼。他刚才看见祁醉的肉棒挣脱束缚直接弹出来，在空气中小幅度地上下晃动了两下。  
“小队长？”祁醉一脚跨进浴缸，从背后将于炀抱进自己怀里，手直接伸进水里握住于炀的肉棒，立刻感受到于小队长轻微的一颤。他在于炀耳边低低笑了一声，像是烈性的毒酒，明知会因此丧命，却还是忍不住品尝。于炀紧闭双眼一口饮下，然后更加羞赫，恨不得直接钻到水里去。他居然因为祁醉这一笑，直接射了。  
祁醉感受到于炀羞愤，没有拿这事儿打趣他，他知道于炀是太想他了。祁醉抱着于炀翻了个身，伸手抚上他胸前的两点。于炀的背瞬间像一张拉满了的弦一般弓起，头靠在祁醉的颈侧，发丝不断蹭着祁醉。祁醉拉过于炀的手握住自己硬挺的肉棒，蛊惑人心一般说道：“礼尚往来，小哥哥。”  
“我…我不会…”于炀在祁醉颈侧低低求饶，像一只没断奶的猫轻轻舔舐祁醉的肩颈。祁醉显然没打算这么放过他，他的手覆上于炀的手，在人耳畔温柔地亲了亲：“没关系，我可以教你。”说完，带着于炀的手上下撸动起来，另一只手也没闲着，轮流抚慰于炀胸前的两颗红缨。  
明明是在帮祁醉发泄欲望，于炀自己的肉棒却又吐出些液体。他羞得想放开手，可实际上他还是顺着祁醉的手不断动作。  
“还不够，小哥哥。”  
欲望在顶端不断积聚，却总还是缺了那么一点意思。祁醉干脆握住于炀的阴茎，将它与自己的并在一起，重新拉住于炀的手抚慰起来。灭顶的快感将于炀淹没，他缩在祁醉怀里，眼眶里汇聚了泪水，下一秒就要争先恐后地冲出来。于炀刚想张嘴求饶，没想到一开口就是自己从未有过的呻吟声，他吓得赶紧死死咬住嘴唇。祁醉腾出手抬起于炀的头，低头去吻他的唇。于炀张嘴回应他，可这一回应，原本抑制的呻吟就争先恐后地冒出来。于炀一时不知怎么办，他听见祁醉在他耳畔道：“宝贝，叫出来，只有我一个人听到…”  
于炀的眼泪还是不受他控制地流下来，像一阵雨搅动了祁醉心里的一池春水。他的小队长此时窝在他的怀里，上头的小嘴和下面的软肋都被他控制着，胸前也被他玩弄着，整个人软着身子乖巧地任他摆布。“祁醉…队长…不行了…太…太刺激了…”  
于炀不知哪里来的力气抽出手来环住了祁醉的脖子，整个人逃离似的像后拱起，可怎么逃到底还是在祁醉的怀里。快感太过于强烈，于炀又一次射出来，而祁醉的依然硬挺涨大，紧紧贴着自己的。有几滴精液射到祁醉胸前，祁醉抹了些，将手指伸到于炀眼前：“尝尝？”  
于炀红着脸，鬼使神差地含住那根手指，待反应过来后又迅速偏过头去，整张脸写满了委屈。他又埋进祁醉的颈窝，低低说了声：“好腥。”祁醉决定不做人了。他把于炀的头抬进来与自己接吻，空气里回荡着黏腻的水声。于炀听见祁醉低低地笑，他说“明明是甜的。”  
于炀眼睛又溢出眼泪。祁醉怜悯地一一吻去：“小哥哥，就这么刺激？”  
于炀全身的力气都被抽空了，只从鼻腔里发出一个音节：“嗯…”  
“可是…这只是个开始啊。”祁醉把于炀拉到花洒下快速冲了个澡，抱着于炀到了床上，把人压在身下，又拉过于炀的手握住自己的硬挺：“我还没射呢，小哥哥。”  
于炀突然想起先前的约定，红着脸道：“我…我帮你口？”  
祁醉怒其不争，愤愤地咬了一下于炀的耳垂：“我可舍不得。”又亲于炀泛红的眼尾，“用下面含住，一样的。”  
说着就转身从抽屉里抽出几盒避孕套来，一一摆到于炀面前，就像推销自己的产品：“小哥哥，喜欢哪个？”  
于炀彻底红了脸，眼睛无措地扫过五颜六色的塑料包装盒。他听见祁醉一口不可思议的口吻：“没想到这酒店准备的这么齐全，什么品种的都有。”他却不知道这些都是祁醉先前偷偷找酒店安排好的。于炀别过脸去随便指了一个：“就…就这个吧…”  
祁醉拿起那盒安全套笑了：“想不到，炀神喜欢草莓味的。”说完直接从中拿起一个来塞到于炀手里，蛊惑地说道：“乖，给老公套上。”  
于炀一张脸红得要低出血来，偏偏祁醉说什么他都拒绝不了。他抖着一双手撕开包装，深吸一口气朝祁醉道：“队长你…不要看…”  
祁醉笑着闭上眼。  
于炀别过脸轻咳一声，将避孕套套在祁醉硬挺的阴茎上。祁醉奖励地给他一个吻：“真乖，小哥哥。”  
祁醉早就被于炀的乖巧撩拨到极致，此刻也不想再忍，毫不吝啬地挤了一大把润滑在手里，剩下的半瓶被可怜兮兮地扔在墙角。于炀被祁醉有些粗鲁的动作吓得呼吸一窒，身体却更兴奋了，发泄过的肉棒又立起来。祁醉伸手撸动了两下，打趣道：“小色鬼。”  
于炀慌乱地捂住祁醉的嘴，手心却被轻轻舔了一下，痒意直蹿到心口里。  
祁醉的手指带着润滑探到于炀穴口，在周围打转着，就是不肯深入。于炀整个身子升腾起一阵火，觉得唯有后穴润滑剂那股冰凉的触感可以给他消消火。他环住祁醉的脖子，不受自己控制地在祁醉怀里蹭：“队长…进来…”  
祁醉亲吻着于炀的耳垂：“疼就咬住我。”说着不等于炀回答，直接探进去半截手指。  
于炀的穴道很紧，祁醉伸进半截手指已经废了好大力气。他无奈道：“宝贝，放松。”  
于炀呜咽一声，试着放松自己的穴道，却因为祁醉深一步的动作又惊地紧绷起来，整个身子都止不住地颤抖。于炀带着哭腔：“我不行的…队长…我…”  
祁醉温柔亲吻他：“行的。宝贝，你行的。”祁醉低头含住于炀胸前的红缨，另一只手也握住于炀的肉棒套弄。“相不相信我？”  
于炀被前后夹击着，整个人就像是从悬崖跌落，不断下坠。这种感觉太过于陌生，于炀紧紧抱住祁醉，低低喘气。“信，信的…啊！”祁醉顺着于炀愣神的当儿直接插进一根手指，听到于炀闷哼一声也不敢再动作，忙低头问：“难受？疼不疼？”  
于炀感受着后穴里的手指，随着他的每一次呼吸，那感觉都更加强烈一些。穴里的软肉像是在描摹着那根手指的形状，于炀觉得自己整个身体被填满了，却还是不够。他只能抱着祁醉道：“不疼，有些涨…”  
祁醉心里一暖，又试着探进半截手指。于炀这次学会了放松，第二根手指倒是进得顺利，接着又是第三根。于炀软在祁醉怀里任他动作。祁醉的肉棒直直戳在于炀的小腹前，把于炀戳得脸白了又红。于炀试探性地握住祁醉粗长的阴茎想帮他纾解，没想到手刚一探上去，手中的巨物又涨大了一圈，耳边传来祁醉一声隐忍地闷哼，又把于炀刺激了一阵。祁醉恶狠狠地抓住于炀的手：“小队长什么时候学坏了？”说着像是报复性的，埋在穴肉里的手里开始来回抽插，润滑剂在穴里融化，混着肠液被带出来，把于小队长的小屁股糊得湿漉漉的。穴里传出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，像是在提醒于炀自己的身后是多么泥泞不堪，把炀神燥得脸红到耳尖，连抓着祁醉肩颈的手都泛起粉红。祁醉偏不放过他，拉过于炀先前碰自己阴茎的那只手探到穴口处，自己俯下身在人耳边说：“感受到了吗，炀神？你的骚穴在吃我的手指。”  
于炀下体的肉棒又溢出眼泪，全蹭在祁醉小腹上，将那处“YOUTH”的纹身蹭得水滑。于炀着了魔般伸手去触碰那个纹身，它明明刻在祁醉的小腹上，却又像是刻在他心底最柔软的位置。祁醉被他这一摸，全身火气都在往下窜。他抽出手指，将自己的肉棒对准于炀尚未闭合的穴口。小穴像是有生命，不等祁醉的动作便贪吃地含住前端。于炀感受到穴口处的炽热，瞪大了双眼，又沁出了眼泪。祁醉这次不再将它们抹去，任由它们在于炀的眼里积聚。他觉得他的炀神还可以哭得更漂亮。  
祁醉低头叼住于炀颈处的软肉，将自己送进去。手指到底是比不上肉棒，总是已经有之前的扩张，于炀还是觉得疼，低低抽了一口气。祁醉停下动作等他适应，伸手抚慰他的前端：“疼？”  
于炀只摇头，接受祁醉带给他的一切。“不…不疼…”  
祁醉叹了口气，他一时竟不知道拿这个小东西怎么办才好，只想狠狠地疼他。缓慢地插入只会延长疼痛的感觉，干脆一鼓作气。祁醉伸手与于炀的手十指相扣，把另一只手伸到于炀嘴边：“含住。”  
于炀听话地将祁醉的手指含在嘴里，如同吃奶一般。祁醉又笑了一声：“实在疼的话就咬我。”  
于炀刚想说再疼也舍不得咬你，不料祁醉猝不及防地全根没入。他吃痛地叫出声来，又咬住了祁醉的手指，眼角毫无征兆淌下一滴泪来。于炀后知后觉松开祁醉的手指，祁醉只温柔地亲吻他：“没事，没咬疼。”说着试探性地缓缓动了动埋在穴里的肉棒。  
被穴肉包裹的感觉实在好到无法言喻。每一次的抽出都能感觉里头媚肉的挽留，而再次送进去又能感觉到它们争先恐后地拥上来。甬道里温暖湿润，将祁醉的肉棒含住，就算不做动作，也能感受到从前端到根部都被照顾着。祁醉强忍射精的欲望，照顾着于炀的感受。刚想问一句难不难受，没想到于炀直接收缩了一下后穴，像是无声的催促，把祁醉夹得头皮发麻。  
祁醉忍无可忍，快速抽插起来，温柔的语调却说着无比露骨的话：“真骚啊小哥哥，才第一次就这么爽了？”听得于炀觉得自己真的就是欠男人肏的骚货。于炀抬头吻住祁醉，落下一滴眼泪，他低低祈求：“别…别说了。”  
祁醉知道于炀受不了这个，偏偏又不敢直接说出来，只会红着脸承受。祁醉带着一丝歉意回应于炀，把这个吻加深，埋在穴里的肉棒也浅浅地抽送起来，他伸出手去摩挲于炀肩处的纹身。祁醉发现，每一次的抚摸，都会惹得于炀轻轻颤抖。于炀实在忍不了，含糊道：“快…快一点…”  
祁醉不肯放过他:“小哥哥，求人的时候要说什么？”  
“求…求你…嗯哼…”  
“错了。”祁醉低头去碰于炀的唇，腾出一只手把他汗湿的头发撂到耳后，“乖，叫我一声。”  
“队长…”祁醉没有理他。  
于炀觉得自己快要跌落崖底，又腾得被拖着迅速上升，这种大起大落的感觉让他很不好受。“祁醉…祁醉…”祁醉依旧浅浅地抽送，像是隔靴搔痒。  
于炀狠下心来，顶着一张爆红的脸，凑到祁醉耳边：“哥…祁醉哥哥…老公…啊！”于炀的声音简直比春药还刺激，一声一声要把他的魂魄都勾走。祁醉狠狠地顶弄起来，浅浅地抽出又快速地没入，像是要把自己的两颗卵蛋也埋进于炀体内。两人紧紧贴在一起，肌肤与肌肤负距离地触碰，灵魂与灵魂融合为一体。祁醉的前端突然触碰到体内的某点，于炀整个人挺起身来，像张拉满的弓。祁醉低笑，每一次都朝着那一点狠狠戳刺。才几下后于炀又抱着他求饶：“慢…慢点嗯…太快了…队长…”  
祁醉装作一副苦恼的样子：“一会儿快一会儿慢的，炀神，到底要什么？”  
于炀刺激得满脸是泪，双颊潮红，拿一双湿漉漉的眼睛去看祁醉，连呻吟都是破碎的，更别提说出话来。他只能抱紧在他体内驰骋的男人，像是抓住自己的一丝魂魄。突然于炀高叫一声：祁醉突然伸手在于炀的阴茎上套弄两下，勾得于炀直接射在了他的手里。祁醉将那只沾满精液的手伸到于炀面前笑道：“我的小哥哥是草莓味的。”  
高潮后的穴肉更加软糯，于炀两条长腿打颤得厉害。祁醉放慢了动作，享受高潮后的穴肉的按摩，手继续上下撸动于炀的肉茎，时不时擦过前端的精孔，为他延长快感。嘴里还忍不住打趣：“售后服务不错啊，小哥哥。”说着又重重往于炀的敏感点顶弄了一下。于炀红着脸，一句话也说不出来。  
于炀已经射过三次，祁醉也不再难为他，叼着于炀的软肉抽送几十下，也射在里面。谁知于炀被穴里的温热一刺激，又射出一些稀薄的精液，眼睛刷地落下一滴泪。  
祁醉自知把人欺负狠了，强忍着再做一次的欲望，把自己的肉棒抽出来，摘下安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶，对于炀道：“宝贝，我抱着你去洗个澡，好不好？”他转头看看床头那几盒没拆过的避孕套，低声说：“这次先放过你，下次我可要连本带利拿回来。”  
于炀上下眼皮直打架，累得睁不开眼，只下意识地抱住祁醉。祁醉心里软得不像话，他抱住于炀走进浴室，低头在他的小队长汗湿的额头上落下一个极轻的吻。  
“晚安，我的炀炀。”


End file.
